She Needs Help
by Hita-Chan
Summary: On Hiatus. :( Haruhi is finally in need of their help. She calls out to them for the first time. She actually can't handle it on her own. She needs them right now. What if they won't be there for her this time? What will she do then? Find out in She Needs Help!
1. The First Accident, They Do Help

She Needs Help

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters. I own the plot of this story.

* * *

Chapter One: The First Accident, They Do Help

"Oof!"

Haruhi hit the ground hard, her hands and knees getting scrapped. She took in a shaky breath and looked up at her attackers. They were two boys, both in their second year at Ouran.

Haruhi didn't think that this school had bullies. But now she knows that it's a school thing, every school has bullies. These two were angry because two of Haruhi's customers were their fiancées. And they were not happy about Haruhi spending time with them.

They kicked her some more. Harder and harder. She moved to stand up but had a strong foot be set on her shoulder, shoving her back onto the hard concrete.

She looked around, desperate for someone that could help her. But they had attacked her in a good spot, behind the library. No one ever came there, so they would be able to beat Haruhi up without the hassle of making sure they didn't get caught.

"Let me be!" Haruhi groaned.

The two boys laughed at her hoarse voice.

"Why should we, commoner? You need to be taught a lesson." One spat.

The other nodded, stepping on her left leg.

They picked her up and threw her against the wall. They both raised their fists ready to punch her, but were halted when they heard a high pitched but scary voice.

"Hey! You leave my friend alone!" the small voice shouted.

Both turned, dreading to see who it was, their assumptions were correct. There was Mitsukuni Haninozuka aka Honey and Takashi Morinozuka aka Mori standing there looking overly pissed at what they were seeing.

The two second years dropped Haruhi and ran as fast as they could to where ever they deemed safe.

"Haru-chan!" Honey cried, running over to the girl's battered body. "Are you okay? Did those jerks hurt you? Should I go teach them a lesson?"

"I'm fine, Honey-sempai. Just a little misunderstanding. Nothing I couldn't handle."

Honey looked at her, unbelieving yet not ready to pry or make the girl upset. So he just nodded.

"Takashi. Let's get Haru-chan to the nurse. She needs to be checked."

"Ah."

Mori picked Haruhi up and started to walk towards the main building. They made their way through the hallways, getting stared at.

"Nurse! My friend needs to be checked over!" Honey called as they entered the office.

"Oh my… Just go ahead and lay him down on the bed." The nurse instructed.

Mori did as told and then backed away so the nurse could look Haruhi over.

"It'll take me awhile, you two can go ahead and head back to class."

"Okay. Thank you Nurse!" Honey called, grabbing Mori's hand and leading him out of the nurse's office.

-Later on, Club activities-

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER! WHAT DID YOU SHADY TWINS DO WITH HER?" Tamaki shouted, pointing accusingly at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"We don't know! We haven't seen her since second period!" they exclaimed.

"WHAT? My daughter has gone missing? MOMMY! Whatever shall we do? She may have been kidnapped by gypsies! Or the black market could have come for her! Or even worse, the space aliens have gotten her and are going to use her as a peace offering to the creator of their home planet! WE MUST SAVE HER!" Tamaki screamed, eyes watering with such insane ideas.

"Tamaki. Shut up. You're being an annoying idiot." Kyoya mumbled, irritated with his friends actions.

"B-But Kyoya! Our daughter!"

"She's not our daughter! Much less yours…" he grumbled.

Tamaki then fled to his emo corner.

The doors opened and the two third years walked in. They looked around and had a pondering expression on their faces. Something was missing in the unusual scene.

"HARU-CHAN!" Honey shouted.

Mori and Honey then ran out the door, making their way to the nurse's office, to go check on their little female friend.

* * *

So I was bored. And well this is what came of it. I probably won't work on this again for a long time so just be patient and if I get reviews I may work faster. But no promises. But a few reviews would be nice.

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	2. IMPORTANT!

THIS IS IMPORTANT!

I'm very sorry but as of now none of my stories will be updated for who knows how long... I hate saying it and as I write this I am in tears.

I have lost my laptop and most likely everything on it. Which is everything I have ever written. I am hoping that it will be able to be saved but my mom is very sure that it won't be able too. And she is a huge computer genius.

So I apologize and when or if I get it back it will take me a very long time to get it all back in order...

Sincerely,

HItaAndUtaPri aka Hita


	3. The Aftermath, They Fret

She Needs Help

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters. I own the plot of this story.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Aftermath, They Fret

Haruhi sat in the bed in the huge nurse's office, gazing look out the window. She couldn't remember how she got there, she remembered she had been leaving the library and on her way to the Host Club and then getting disturbed by two guys. Everything after that was a blank... Did the two guys bring her here after she fainted? She was so confused and the nurse refused to let her leave for reasons unknown to her.

"Haru-chan!" she heard a small voice shout from behind the door.

She looked over to the door expectantly. Honey burst through the door, sweating slightly. Mori was right behind him, stopping to look around and then make his way to her. The two seniors look at her, a slight hint of sympathy. Haruhi scowled at that and crossed her arms.

"Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai!" four other voices shouted, running into the room.

Haruhi looked over to see the twins and Tamaki heaped on the floor panting and seating. Kyoya was leaning up against the wall, heaving and slight beads of sweat dripping down his face.

Then Tamaki looked up and his eyes widened, "HARUHI!"

The twins looked up as well and then rushed over to their small friend.

"What happened?" they asked.

"I have no clue. I just woke up here and I can't recall what happened..." she stated.

Honey looked up at her, his eyes shining, "You don't remember, Haru-chan?"

She shook her head, "Do you two know?"

Mori and Honey exchanged looks then looked back to her and nodded.

"What happened to me then?"

"You were being beaten up by some second years... Takashi and I scared them off though." Honey grinned.

Haruhi ruffled his hair, "Thank you Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai."

Mori smiled and patted her head, making her laugh slightly.

"So when can I leave?" Haruhi questioned.

"The nurse said you can leave with us but you have to be careful! They hurt your leg pretty good. You need to go to my family's hospital and get it properly checked out. I'll bring you there tonight." Kyoya explained.

"Okay, fine with me. As long as I can get out of here." Haruhi mumbled, climbing out of the bed.

She put her feet down and stood up, stretching.

"Haruhi I wouldnt-" Kyoya started but watched amused as she fell to the ground.

She hit the ground hard, groaning in pain. She sat up and looked at the chuckling Kyoya and smirking twins. She could hear Tamaki rambling about how she could've gotten seriously hurt. Mori and Honey helped Haruhi up and then Mori picked her up and walked her to the club room.

"Thank you Mori-sempai, but I need to walk eventually." Haruhi stated.

Mori nodded, agreeing with her silently.

"Will you help me?" Haruhi questioned, as the rest of them walked in.

"Takashi! We got to get back karate! There's a emergency meeting." Honey called, putting his phone away.

Mori nodded and looked down to Haruhi who just waved him away.

"Sorry." his deeo voice rumbled.

"It's fine. Now go, your club awaits you." Haruhi muttered, looking away from him with her arms crossed over her chest.

Kaoru and Hikaru approached her, grinning mischievously.

"What do you two want?" she asked, skeptically.

"Oh nothing... Just want to see how our favorite toy is doing." they answered in unison.

"Look can you two just help walk?" she asked.

The twins looked at each other, having a mental conversation.

"Sure, I guess we can do that." Kaoru responded, holding a hand out to her.

Haruhi smiled, "Thank you."

She placed her hand in his and then in Hikaru's extended hand, whom then pulled her up. She shook slightly, but soon regained her balance. They helped her walk around the room, with only few problems.

"Haruhi, you stepped on my foot again." Kaoru chuckled, looking down at their feet.

"Oops! I'm so sorry Kaoru!" Haruhi exclaimed, stepping back the other way.

"OW!" Hikaru screeched, "Haruhi now you're on my foot!"

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, moving back in between the two.

They both started chuckling, "Calm down..."

Haruhi sighed, "Just help me to Kyoya-sempai."

"Whatever you say."

They made their way to Kyoya, stumbling some more. Tamaki was long gone in his emo corner, moping about the twins being too close to his daughter.

"Kyoya-sempai, can we go now?"

"Sure." Kyoya said, closing his laptop.

They packed up and then the two were out, Kyoya helping Haruhi out. Then they were off to the hospital.

* * *

So it took longer then I expected but woot here is chapter two! Thank you everyone who reviewed the last two chapters ^_^ ! Well please review soon!


	4. So Sorry!

Hello~ I'm sorry for not updating lately... But I HAVE NO IDEAS FOR WHAT TO DOOOOO! So please help me out! PM or put your ideas in a review! I would really much appreciate it. Sorry and thank you in advance.

-HitaAndUtaPri


End file.
